Once Upon A Time Season 4B
by MariaEF
Summary: Will Regina be able to find her happy ending? Will Rumple return to Storybrooke? Read this and discover what lies ahead for our beloved characters. Who is the Author and how will he reveal himself?...


Once Upon A Time

1

As we walk from the author's house, I had hope. The thought that I might get my happy ending gave me hope that I had long forgotten. I wasn't sure about the idea of miss Swan joining me and Henry but her offer sounded pure and I'd like to think that we were becoming friends. Now that we found the author's house, we might have a chance at finding him and most of all, my happy ending...

Early Saturday morning I met up with Henry and Emma at Granny's Diner for breakfast and to discuss operation Mongoose.

Henry spoke first, "So mom, I've been thinking. If the author's house came back with you, then he should be in Storybrooke right?"

"Right?"

"So all we have to do is figure out who the author is and..", Emma's sentence was interrupted by Regina.

"And convince him err or her, to give me a happy ending. But how are we going to find him?" I sighed.

Emma was frowning while she spoke, "That's going to be the hard part."

Henry cocked his head to the side as he always does when he's got an idea. "Maybe not..."

"What do you mean?"

"This book tells us about everyone. What they did and how they did it. So if I'm correct, and I'm hoping I am, then the author.."

"Shouldn't be in the book. Right because he would have written everything and not be part of it. Good thinking kid." Emma's words echoed as she spoke.

"So we look around town and whoever's not in the book, is probably the author?"

Henry smile. "Exactly. Operation Mongoose is in motion!"

After breakfast we went back to the author's house to see if there were any more clues but found nothing. We spent half the day searching through the house and other half trying to piece the puzzles together on whom the author might be. Henry even came up with the idea to search in Gold's shop but felt it inappropriate and insensitive towards Belle. Instead he decided to go visit Belle and see how she's doing with Rumple leaving. It must have been hard for her to let him go but she showed that no matter what, she really cares about everyone in Storybrooke and that the town's best interest comes first.

A few weeks went by of searching for the author but nothing prevailed. I decided to take matters into my own hands and went to the author's house to grab a book and headed for my vault. Somewhere I should have a spell or some form of magic to locate him.

Whilst in my vault I tried everything possible. I even tried a locater spell but nothing worked. "It's useless!" I slammed a cup off the table. A burst of anger and suddenly sorrow follows. "I will never find the author and will never find my happy ending. A villain! That is what everyone sees me as and clearly that is what I will remain." I crouched down on my hind legs and folded my arms around me in a bear-hug motion. Warm salty water flowing over rosy cheeks. Heartache that was once forgotten but never lost, still lurking in the subconscious, only to be revealed and welcomed as an old friend at the perfect mournful moment. "It has been proven over and over. An evil queen will never find happiness and why should she?! The amount of people that I've hurt and caused pain... Why should I get my happy ending when I have destroyed so many." I enrobed my face in my hands and sat in silence. All I felt was despair and all I could see was my subconscious standing and waving her finger at me and stomping her feet. Framing the words "Selfish evil queen!" For a moment I just stare at her but soon realize that I'm not the same person I was. I let the man I love, and loves me back, do the right thing and save his wife. Left to never return to my arms.

When I looked up, I saw a strange piece of paper folded into a small square lying on the floor of my vault. It was half placed under one of my chests as to secure it. Puzzled, I walked over and picked it up. Once unfolded I realized that it was the same paper from Henry's book. It had a drawing of a frog on it. Not knowing what it meant, I crammed it into my pocket and darted out of my vault. Maybe Henry could have knowledge as to what the drawing meant but as far as I was concerned, it had to be important!

Henry was at Mary Margret's place and I soon found myself standing in the kitchen inside the Charmings' house drinking cocoa. With Henry sitting beside me, I reached for the paper in my pocket. "I found it in my vault while I was trying to find answers myself but I don't know what it means."

"But how did you find it?", Henry seemed puzzled.

"I don't know. It just appeared out of nowhere! Do you maybe have any idea as to what the author's trying to say?"

"But mom, why would he give you a picture of a frog?"

"Maybe some hideous trick of fate. I don't know" I spun around as Emma's words startled me.

"Maybe it's from a different story?"

"Miss Swan. I didn't hear you come in."

Everyone was just as puzzled but didn't say anything. David was the first to speak, "What do you mean?"

"Well, like when I brought Elsa back with me. She wasn't supposed to be here or was in any of the stories in the book. Maybe it's part of a different story that none of us have witnessed."

Mary Margret came to her feet from where she was sitting on the couch."You mean like it's a different realm? Other than the Enchanted Forest?"

"Exactly!"

"So what then? How are we supposed to solve the puzzle if none of us know what this little frog wants to tell us?", I was starting to get irritated.

"Maybe it's not that difficult. Maybe it's someone that came here with us." David spoke in riddles.

Before I could intercept his words, Henry got to it first. "What do you mean?"

David went on, "Well, maybe someone was a frog in a different realm but came to the enchanted forest to be turned back and succeeded in their quest but was accidentally brought here with us."

"So you want us to go around asking who was a frog?" Emma's words were soft.

"I don't know exactly..."

"Okay, so let's go crazy and while we're at it, let's see if we can gather all the frogs in Storybrooke just to test your theory"

"Mom, I think David might have a point. I mean, what other options do we have?..."

Henry was right. I didn't like the idea but after all, it wasn't that bad an idea. Soon we all agreed that we would start searching in the morning. For now, all we had on our minds was cocoa.

Next morning I woke up with the overwhelming insight to us soon becoming victorious. My heart was pounding in my chest and my cheeks flushed crimson. For I have never felt so alive! The thought that we might fail left me desolate but the thought of accomplishing operation Mongoose gave me an exhilarating burst of hope. For a brief moment everything was in place. The last time I felt something like this was when Robin held me in his arm. There's not a day that goes by where I don't miss him. Operation Mongoose is a reminder that I am yet a pawn in the decisions that are made around us all. Some nights whilst I lay in my bed I still feel his warmth next to me, as if he never left but when the break of dawn creeps closer I learn that it is yet again only a dream. It is one of the main reasons I'm so driven to find the author and get my happy ending.

I met up with Emma and them at the library. If there was any chance that we might find some clues as to the little froggy note the author left us, it would be somewhere within the town records. After endless hours of searching we found nothing. We were on our way to Granny's Diner when we thought all hope was lost, until a strange thing happened...

A small frog jumped out of a nearby bush. We all laughed and I quickly cornered David. "Well David? What would prince Charming have us do with a frog? Catch it? Chase it? Or better yet, interrogate it?"

"Ha. If only it were that easy!" He entertained my mockery with a crooked smile.

"Perhaps you should kiss it Regina?" Emma enthused.

"Perhaps you should miss Swan?"

"No Regina I'm serious! Haven't you ever heard of the princess and the frog? I used to read it when I was a kid."

No one knew of the story so miss Swan continued.

"The story goes that once upon a time, a handsome young Prince rode off to seek his fortune. Tired and thirsty he stopped at a well to have a drink of water. The friendly frogs at the well warned the Prince that the well belonged to a witch who would turn him into a frog should he drink from the well. Despite the frogs' warnings, the Prince drinks of the well and gets turned into a frog by the evil witch. The story later reveals that only the kiss of a princess could turn the frog prince human again."

"I must say I am intrigued miss Swan but I'm not kissing any frogs and besides, it can't possibly be true!"

"Because fairytales don't really exist right?"

"I'm just saying that it's a bit farfetched don't you think?"

"Well there's only one way to find out right?" Mary Margret was quite fascinated with the idea of a frog turning into a prince.

While we were having our debate on whether or not the story was true, the small amphibian was acting strange. The frog kept on jumping onto Emma's foot. She would kick it off but it would just jump back on. When she didn't give the frog any attention, he moved on to Mary Margret who squealed at the touch of the slimy creature which brought our debate to a halt. We were all staring at the frog trying to figure out what it was trying to do. After a while the frog stopped jumping around and came to sit at my feet.

"Regina I think someone likes you." David gave a light chuckle.

"Well seeing as I'm not a princess, ..." I shifted towards Emma. "Miss Swan why don't you do the honours?"

A brief look of worry on her face then a flush of wonder. "What if it doesn't work?"

"Then we'll know won't we."

Emma walked towards me and picked the frog up. It tried multiple times to jump from her hands but never getting it right. She held the frog up, facing her. A brief sigh with the words "Here goes nothing..." and then she kissed the frog...

2

Meanwhile in Boston, Rumplestiltskin picked up Ursula first and soon headed for Cruella and Maleficent. Later all four were together in a hotel trying to figure out how they were going to find the author.

Rumplestiltskin had learned that the rules of being a villain do apply to him and he was willing to try anything to get back to Belle and explain everything to her. For he hadn't try to kill Killian because he wanted power, He never wanted to worry about who would enslave him next. By trying to free himself from the dagger, he ended up losing everything that he loved and will now stop at nothing to get it back...

At the hotel, the queens of darkness contemplated on why they should trust the dark one seeing as he'd betrayed them before. "I simply wish to take back was is mine. I lost everything because people thought that I was still a villain. I still am but an adapted one."

"So you want us to help you get your happy ending? What's in it for us?" Cruella never was one to do something for free.

"You will get your happy endings as well. Isn't that enough dearie?"

"You make a compelling case. How do you plan on getting back to Storybrooke?" A whiff of gin spread across the room as Cruella through back a shot.

"I haven't figured that part out yet but surely we can make a plan. I know I'm not the only one trying to get in there hey Maleficent?"

Maleficent's eyes grew dark. She longs for the day to come across the evil queen again and repay the favour that she once bestowed upon Maleficent. Maleficent wasn't always this hateful of the evil queen. They had met before.

A long time ago, the evil queen found herself having trouble getting rid of Snow White during the time of Snow White and Prince Charming's pre engagement. They had just fallen in love and were trying to take back the kingdom when every plan to destroy Snow White had failed. The evil queen soon came to realize that she would indeed need help in order to destroy Snow White forever. She consulted her Huntsman to find her a sorceress and sent him away. He later returned to her with the name Maleficent. Desperate to unleash her vengeance upon Snow White, the evil queen set out to find this Maleficent. Soon she came to find herself in a new kingdom. Searching through the village, she found herself in a brothel. Everyone knew who she was and was terrified, for they had no knowledge as to why the evil queen was in need of Maleficent's help. The evil queen threatened everyone within the brothel but only one had courage to speak. A young girl who was no more that waitress stood up and spoke. "Your majesty, there is a cave at the edge of our kingdom. It is the place where Maleficent lives."

"Thank you child." As the queen turned to walk away the girl spoke again.

"Your majesty I have to warn you..."

"Warn me of what?"

"Maleficent is not who you think she is."

"Oh really? And who is she then?"

"She is a beast that only looks human but turns into a fire breathing monster. We never go to the cave unless we have to and even then we try and avoid it. Most of the people who dare go to the cave never return home to their families."

"Well then, I guess we'll have to wait and see what she makes of me now won't we!" The evil queen turned around and left. She had no intention of submitting to anything Maleficent would demand from her.

Later the evil queen found herself standing in the entrance of the cave. Without any doubt she took a step inside. After a while of roaming the tunnels, she came to Maleficent's chambers. "So, I hear you're a powerful sorceress?"

"You heard right. What is it I can do for the evil queen exactly?"

"I am here to ask for your help. You see, I have a little Snow White problem that needs fixing..."

"And you want me to do what exactly?"

"I want you to give me something that will destroy Snow White forever!"

"Hmmm. I might have something for you. It's a sleeping curse."

"It's an apple..?"

"Once Snow White takes a bite of this, she will fall into a deep slumber from which she will most unlikely be returning."

"So I force her to eat the apple and she's gone?" A grin crossed Regina's face.

"You can't force her to do anything. She has to take it willingly, otherwise it won't work."

"No worries. I know exactly how to get her to eat it. Thank you. Your services are no longer needed."

"Not so fast dear." A simple wave of Maleficent's hand and the apple disappeared from Regina's hand. "Did you really think that I would just give this to you? I want something in return."

"A girl can hope can't she?" A flirtatious smile, then she continued. "What is it you desire?"

"Well, I'm giving you a curse, so it seems only fitting that I should get one in return."

"I might have one for you, but that's only if yours is going to work!" Regina raised her eyebrow.

"As long as you do as I said, rest assured it will."

"Good! Here you go. It's the dark curse. Use it wisely."

"When I find use for it I will." Regina glanced at Maleficent then turned around and walked away.

1.

As Emma kissed the frog, nothing happened. Everyone was puzzled. Mary Margret spoke first. "Emma I thought kissing the frog would turn it back?"

"It was supposed to. Maybe you try?"

"No thanks! I've already got my prince Charming! Regina?"

"What makes you think I want to kiss a frog? And besides, the story said that a princess kissed the frog. As I can recall, Emma is the only princess here seeing as both me and you are queens."

David was amused. "Come on Regina. Kissing a little frog won't do harm. Humour us."

"Why don't you humour us and kiss the frog Charming?"

"I'm a guy and far too handsome to kiss a frog." He chuckled and they all laughed.

Regina picked up the slimy creature and held it to her face. She took a deep sigh, closed her eyes, scrunched up her nose and kissed the frog. For a moment it was cold and hard, next moment something strange happened. The cold hard frog lips turned soft and warm. Regina felt someone's hands around her waist and instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. They shared a long and passionate kiss. It felt like no-one else was present except them. Two human beings becoming one through a single kiss. A kiss only described as true love's kiss. Their lips parted and they stared into each other's eyes. For a moment it was like they were floating on clouds. Nothing else mattered as long as they were together. The thought of letting go brought horror to both. They both shrug and pulled away when they heard David clearing his throat and speaking.

"Would you two like us to direct you to Granny's for a room?" A hint of sarcasm mixed with honesty.

Regina cleared her throat and looked at the prince. He was rather tall and she quickly realised why it was a bit of a mission to wrap her arms around him. He had dark brown hair with the most beautiful sea-green eyes. His built was muscular and even though he was wearing clothes, you noticed the presence of all his muscles. He had the physique of a god and when he spoke, it was as enchanting as morning dew. "Thank you ...?"

I cleared my throat. "Regina."'

"Regina." They way he said the name was as if it was being spoken by angels. And seeing his smile, I soon had forgotten why he had said it in the first place. I had no idea that one man could be so... sexy! Soon I was wrapped in his arms again. He held me tight and I felt his biceps flex around me. I pursed my lips, ready to meet his when I heard a voice. Mary Margret... "Err hmm Regina." She was standing next to me shaking my arm and whispering in my ear.

"Regina you're staring, and I think he's trying to talk to you." She pulled away and pointed to the prince. A brief moment went by and I realized that I was daydreaming.

I quickly swallowed and spoke softly. "I'm sorry what?"

He took a step towards me. I stared at his chest and resisted to reach out and touch him.

"I am Prince Kyle of the Iron Islands. You saved me and for that I will always be in your debt. Please, let me take you to dinner to show you my appreciation. I have been trapped like this for as long as I can remember and it would be nice to have a decent meal that is, if you would do me the honour?"

All I could do was stare. I had no words. What was it about this man that made me feel like I needed to be by his side or else I would perish. Emma was trying to get my attention. "Regina?"

Everyone was just staring at me and the prince was looking worried. Mary Margret quickly came to the rescue. "She would be delighted. You can pick her up at eight."

"Excellent. I look forward to our dinner." He leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek.

Only when he left did I realise what had happened. Emma and them were staring at me. David was the first to speak. "Regina what was that about? It's almost as if you didn't know what to do?"

"I don't know. I just didn't have any words. I don't know why."

Mary Margret was ecstatic. "Regina what did it feel like? Kissing him?"

I started blushing. "It was a normal kiss. Nothing else to tell."

"Regina!"

Emma and David were confused and spoke as if in unison. "What?"

"Nothing! Mary Margret doesn't know what she's talking about."

"Regina I wasn't sure a second ago but now I couldn't be more confidant that I'm correct!"

Emma was irritated. "Confidant about what? What's going on?"

"Regina? Would you like to tell them?"

"There's nothing to tell! It was just a quick feeling and it probably didn't mean anything!"

"Regina!"

"Argh fine! There was a spark okay?!"

David was more confused than ever. "What spark? What are you talking about?"

Mary Margret glanced my way with slight tears in her eyes and spoke with excitement. "Regina and Kyle shared true love's kiss."

I blushed and glanced down at my feet. Both David and Emma stared at me. "It was most probably not even real Mary Margret."

"Don't you even dare try and play that card. I saw the way you two were looking at each other. It's true love..."

We walked in silence the rest of the way to Granny's. Once there, Mary Margret reminded me that I needed to head home and get ready for dinner with Kyle. As everyone went inside, she spoke. "I think I'm going to walk Regina home. Just to make sure that she doesn't get side tracked or anything."

David was stunned. " But what about dinner?"

"You and Emma go ahead. I'll catch up later."

Emma wasn't sure if she should say something. "Are you sure? We can always wait if you..."

"No don't worry about me. I'll eat at home. I'm actually not even that hungry!" She smiled and turned towards me before they could say anything else. She grabbed my arm and entangled it in hers. We walked like this until we were out of sight from the diner then she pulled me to the side and started. "Ok start talking! What did it feel like?"

"What the..?"

"Seriously Regina? Come on! Spill everything!"

I sighed, rolling my eyes. The truth is, I'm actually glad she asked. I had no idea what I was doing here and I really wanted to talk to someone. Who better to talk to than the woman that was rescued from a sleeping curse by true love's kiss! "Okay... At first it was disgusting because of the frog but once I felt his warm soft lips against mine... I can't explain it. It's like, now while walking with you, I can't help but hope that he's around the next corner! I feel almost..."

"Lost without him."

"Exactly! I have this burning desire to go look for him and once I find him, never let go!"

Mary Margret smiled. "I told you... True love..."

I chuckled and stared ahead. "It's different from what I had with Robin. Not that I didn't love him because I did, and I miss him every day but," I sighed "What we had, didn't feel like this."

"I believe that you can love more than one person but there will always be someone that's meant for you. And once you find that person, your whole life will change. It's like me and David. I would do anything to keep him safe and the only thing that makes me happy, is seeing him happy."

"I guess I understand now why you two always fight so hard to find each other."

"It's what we do" She smiles, then continues. "Come on. Let's get you home before you're late!"

"Mary Margret..."

"Yes Regina?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being here so I can talk. I've never really spoken to anyone like this. Thank you for listening."

"Regina, you're welcome. I wouldn't have it any other way!" She leaned forward and gave me a hug. As we let go we both chuckled and started walking.

Once we arrived at my house Mary Margret left me to get ready. A short while after she left, the doorbell rang. As I opened the door I looked upon what seemed to be a gift from heaven. Kyle stood before me and I had once again lost all my words.

"You know, when in a conversation with someone, it is only polite to let them get a word in" he winked at me and I couldn't help but blush. "So, shall we start this evening?"

"We shall indeed." I smiled his way, walked through the door and was embraced by his arms around me. He gave me a hug with a soft kiss on my cheek and whispered in my ear "You look beautiful."

After that, the evening carried on. The next morning I woke up to the sound of my doorbell ringing. All the way from my bedroom until I reached the door, I wondered who it could be as I wasn't expecting anyone. Startled I opened the door only to be almost thrown off my feet by Henry hugging me.

"Okay, I figured you would have had a late night so I brought coffee and muffins."

"Henry. What are you doing here? And so early?"

"Emma told me what happened yesterday on your way to Granny's. The Frog Prince and that you went on a date with him. What was his name again?"

"Kyle. Yes I did go on a date, but only because he wanted to say thank you for freeing him."

"So did he stay over? Did you guys kiss again? What happened?"

"Henry..."

"Mom, please tell me."

He looked at me with excitement and I rolled my eyes. "Fine. But coffee first." He smiled and handed me the cup and a Blueberry muffin.

"So, what happened?"

"Nothing specific. He picked me up at eight and we went for a walk through town. He took me to a little picnic spot just beyond the Toll Bridge where he had setup a blanket with a basket full of sandwiches and wine."

"That sounds very romantic for just saying thank you."

"Well, I like to imagine that he was very grateful. Anyways, so we had a picnic dinner and when we were done he walked me home."

"And?"

"What do you mean?"

"That can't be the end? There must have been something else! Are you going to see him again?"

"He kissed me and said goodnight. Then he left. That's it."

"Yes! I knew it?"

"Knew what?"

"That he liked you!"

"Henry, why is this so important to you?"

"Because he's the frog from the drawing that you found. Don't you see it? He's a part of you happy ending!"

"Oh Henry." We both stood up and Henry hugged me.

"It's time you got your happy ending."

"Hmm. I love you. You know that right?"

"I know. I love you too."

Later that day I found myself at Granny's drinking hot cocoa when he walked in. It was impossible not to notice him. He came and sat next to me. While sitting down he brushed against me and I could feel his arm on my back but I pretended not to notice.

"Err hem."

I looked up and met his gaze. "Hello"

"Hi"

I smiled and looked back down at the cocoa when I felt his hand on my chin. He lifted it and pointed it towards him. We stared into each other's eyes. "You know, I don't think you realize how beautiful you actually are. You should be told more often."

"Ha. Oh yeah? By who? Prince Charming?"

"Yes he does seem rather charming doesn't he? But it appears as though he's taken. I guess you'll just have to settle for me." He winked and I immediately turned crimson.

"So, I've been thinking."

"I see. And how often does that work in your favour?"

"Quite often actually thanks for asking." He smiled a daring smile. "You see, last night was something different to what I normally do and I would like to take you out again."

"You've just met me."

"Exactly my point!"

"Okay. You've got my attention. Carry on."

"I would like to take you out again tonight. If that's okay with you?"

"Sure. I guess I can manage another night with you."

"My dear, you say it in such a way as if you mean to say that you dread it?"

"I think the correct term would be to say that it's a punishment rather than a gift"

We both smiled and he leaned towards me and kissed me. "Well I guess you will have to endure your punishment." He winked as the words left his mouth. He stood up and turned to leave. As he reached the door he turned back towards me and said. "Tonight will be different. Wear something formal."

"Formal?"

"Yes formal. Like a ball gown."

"I guess you will just have to wait and find out." One last wink before he left. As he left his words echoed in my mind. Formal? For what? What would I need a ball gown for in Storybrooke and more importantly.. Where would I find one!?

I rushed over to Mary Margret's place. As ironic as it would seem, she was the only one I was willing to consult about all of this. She is known for her and James' true love's kiss and she has been to many balls. She was my best chance of getting through all of this. As I reached her house I was praying she was alone. The others knew what had happened between me and Kyle with our first kiss but Mary Margret was the only one I believed truly understood. I stood in front of her door and pounded on it. A few seconds later Emma opened the door.

"Of course you would be here."

"Excuse me?"

"Is you mother here?"

From inside the apartment came a voice. "Emma. Who's at the door?" Before she finished her sentence Mary Margret appeared in the doorway. "Regina? What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you actually."

"Me? Why?"

"As ironic as it may be, I need your help."

"Sure. Come on in."

I stepped inside and she showed me to the couch.

"What can I do for you?"

"I need your help with something. It's got to do with.."

"Regina?" David interrupted my words as he walked through the door.

"David." I rolled my eyes. "Is there a reason you guys are always together when one would least want it?"

"I don't underst..."

"Mom? What are you doing here?"

"Henry. I actually came to speak with Mary Margret alone about something and find myself sitting here with all of you."

"Has it got something to do with that prince?" Henry was ecstatic.

"Yes but I need Mary Margret's help with something. But it's okay. I can come back later."

"No Regina stay, please."

Emma spoke from the kitchen. "I'm making lasagne. There's enough for all of us."

"Thank you but I'm meeting Kyle for dinner."

"Again?" Mary Margret was shocked.

"Yes, and that is why I came to see you. He says I need to dress formal. As in ball gown formal. As the evil queen I didn't care much for balls and never attended one so I have nothing to wear!"

Mary Margret's face lit up. "Well you've come to the right place! There's a small bridal shop near the library. We can go there..."

"Mary Margret you misunderstand. I need a ball gown. Not a wedding dress!"

She smiled. "Regina, a bridal shop doesn't just have wedding dresses. We'll find something."

Once at the shop, we start looking around. It seemed as though it was taking for hours just to find a simple suitable dress and yet, we found nothing. "I knew this was a bad idea."

"Regina come on. We're not done yet!" Mary Margret was still full of hope. A short while later we heard the doorbell and we all spun around to see Henry, David and Belle standing in the doorway.

"Kid, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"School is boring, besides, I'm here to help my mom get ready for her date." He smiled from ear to ear. "I brought Belle and David with because they might be able to help. I hope that's okay?"

"Of course. Belle I can understand but bringing a man with.. No offense David but I don't think you would be of much use."

"Ha, none taken Regina. I'm not here to help in any case. I'm here to see the Evil Queen wear a gown. I imagine it can be quite entertaining!" He smiled at her but quickly moved to the back of the shop when all four woman and Henry shot him a look.

While David was roaming the back corners of the shop, Regina was trying on all types of pink and white dresses. "I don't like pink and I highly doubt that white is appropriate for a date."

Belle spoke soon after. "Regina I don't think you have many options. It's white or pink. You have to choose."

"Mom, I think pink suits you."

"Thank you Henry, but I don't think it helps if I'm not comfortable with what I'm wearing."

"Well he's right you know..." We all spun round to look at David who was leaning against the wall. "Pink does suit you. But I think I found something that would be more to your liking."

"Oh really David? And what would that be? Black leather pants with a corset and a cape?" No offense Regina but from what I've seen from Henry's book you weren't the dress type." Emma's words were soft.

"Maybe you should wait and see hmm?" David disappeared behind one of the racks and returned with a black and red dress. The dress itself was the most beautiful gown ever. The bottom part of the dress was ruby red with black lace over it. The lace had embroidered black flowers on it and you could see the red peering through the lace.

On the back of the dress, where the corset is tightened, right down to the bottom of the dress was a streak of red material. Same colour as the dress itself. That strip of material widened as it reached the bottom and all along the sides of the red material was embroidered in black what seemed to be vines. The corset half of the dress was ruby red and had a black line, in the same vine shape as the back of the dress, run underneath the bust and down to where the corset and the bottom half met. Dividing the corset into six sections. On the outer two sections there was a black embroidered flower with diamonds on the inner petals that stretched throughout the entire section, leaving small spaces for the red to peer through. As the sections make their way towards the middle, the next two corresponding sections had a similar flower at both the top and bottom of the section. The two inner sections was left with one flower at the bottom of each section. The bust half of the corset formed a V-line down to the black line underneath the bust. The top of each end of the V-shape stretched out to the top where it met up with a piece of red material that followed horizontally with the shoulders to the back of the dress. In the middle of the V- shape, there were the same embroidered flowers.

"David that is beautiful! Where did you find it?" Belle was astonished.

"At the back. It was lying on a chair. Doesn't seem like anyone would be needing it soon. Except maybe the evil queen?"

Regina walked over to David and felt the material. "David I have no words." She looked up at him "Thank you so much!" She gave him a hug.

"It's my pleasure. After all, we can't have a queen meet her prince in just any ordinary dress now can we?" He smiled at her and she blushed. "Why don't you go ahead and try it on?"

"I would love to but you're not that lucky. Ladies, if you would be so kind, would you please accompany me to my house so I can get ready for my date?"

Belle, Emma and Mary Margret took a small bow and said in unison "As you wish, your majesty." They all gave a small chuckle.

"But what about me and Henry?"

"Yeah mom! I want to help too!"

"You too can come with and keep a look out for Kyle. How does that sound?"

"Excellent. I won't let him near you until you're ready."

"That's my little hero." She smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

Soon they were all at Regina's house helping her get ready. With the dress on she was most beautiful. Belle did Regina's makeup and Mary Margret and Emma did her hair. When she was revealed to David and Henry they were both speechless.

"Well say something! Does it look okay?" A flush of worry crossed Regina's face.

"Mom you look beautiful!" Henry ran to give her a hug and a tear ran down Regina's face.

Belle stepped between then. "Ah ha. No ruining my masterpiece!"

They all laughed and Regina quickly wiped the tear away as they heard the doorbell.


End file.
